Forgotten Valentines
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Kid had forgotten that it was Valentine's Day and he is worried that Law would be angry. Maybe things would turn out different from what he expected, or maybe not. Prompt Challenge: Day 2. AU Kid x Law.
1. Forgotten Valentines

Author's Note: Tadah, I successfully finished the fic for Day 2, which is today. Once again KidLaw, because this pairing really need more love TT_TT I am so deprived of things related to them, so yea, I shall contribute some XD

Prompt: **Valentine's Day**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kid, Law nor One Piece. TT_TT -ugly sobbing-

* * *

Hot steam rose up from the mug, warming Law's cold face. The coffee filled mug filled the small kitchen with the aromatic smell. Bringing the coffee to his room, Law pulled out his chair and placed beside his room's window. The road outside was covered with the snow that are fluttering down. After a warm, satisfying sip, the mug was placed on the window sill. Law sat comfortably with a book in his hands, enjoying the cold season and the silence in his house; just like how he always wanted. The significance in the date 14 February never crossed the male's mind.

The same goes for the red hair male that is still snugly asleep in his bed. However, whatever dreams that went through his mind was cut short by the loud ringing of his cellphone. His eyes fought to open themselves as his phone flashed and rang annoyingly on his desk. Letting out a yawn, he stretched out and took hold of his phone.

"What is it?"

"Kid! Do you know what day it is today?"

"My sleep-all-I-fucking-want day."

"Well, it's Valentine's Day!"

Immediately after he heard the other end of the call, the sleepiness was completely wiped off his face. _Dammit, I forgot about it. _Without any further words, he hung up the call and went to wash up, cursing himself in his mind for forgetting about this very day.

He took his jacket from his bed and head out of his house, facing the freezing weather head on. His head worked around frantically thinking of the ways to apologize and what presents to give. Nothing came to his mind; nevertheless, he boarded the bus and headed towards the city, in search for a present to give _his Law. _

The windows on the bus are decorated with the snowflakes that fell from the sky. Soon, the bus went into the city area and Kid got off. White snowflakes landed on his hair, adorning it cutely. Walking around aimlessly, but hurriedly at the same time, his eyes darted around the shop windows and stalls, looking for the special present for the special day for the special someone. Not that he would admit all this out loud anyway.

After walking into the inner part of the shopping district, he chanced upon a stall that had a rack on display. It is filled with tons of glittering rings that are protected from the snow. Somehow, he felt that the he would find exactly what he need if he tried his luck there. The stall owner greeted him cheerfully, obviously wanting to clinch the deal with him. Among all the sparkling rings, Kid caught sight of a pair gold plated ring that didn't look at outstanding as the rest that glittered. A smile tug at his lips and soon, he had the smaller size ring in a little box and wore the bigger one proudly on his hand.

Now, the only problem left is to think of an apology to appease Law. The frown stayed on his features as he walked towards the bus stop and waited for the bus that will bring him to his lover's house.

No matter how much he liked to visit Law, this time round a feeling of dread churned in his stomach. He still couldn't come out with an apology that would allow him to survive in Law's house.

_He better not be fucking around with some other guys to piss me off. _

Just simply at the thought, an animalistic growl fought to escape from him. Law is his, and only his. Same goes the other way round.

Sooner than he wished, he already reached the front door of Law's house. He reached up and pressed his finger at the doorbell, waiting impatiently in the cold. When he was about to press the bell again, the door opened, revealing Law in his usual clothing. Law almost appeared shocked when he saw Kid at his front door.

Moving behind the door, he made way for Kid to move in. Looking at Kid, a small laugh came from Law.

"What's so funny?" Kid asked confusedly, shocked at the fact that Law didn't even appear to be angry. Still having an amused look; Law led Kid through his empty house and upstairs to his room. He signaled for Kid to go into his bathroom as he took a seat on his bed, eyeing the bag that Kid came with curiously.

In his bathroom, Kid saw his reflection in the mirror; his flaming, red hair is dotted with white snowflakes. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it messier than usual. With a huff, he got out of the bathroom and faced Law who sat curiously on his bed, looking surprisingly _harmless. _Kid internally scoffs at that thought and proceed to move closer to him after taking the box from the bag. With a deep breath, he began spewing out whatever apologies he can think of in his wrecked brain.

"Listen, I didn't exactly forget that today is Valentine's Day, but then I kind of forgot about it too. I didn't really mean to forget it, I mean it is just another day for me, but then it is supposedly a special day for… lovers. I figured that you would like it if I did something special but like I said, I forgot and woke up late that's wh – "

Kid's speech was cut off by Law's sudden outburst of laughter. On Kid's face was pure shock to see Law laughing this hard. He hardly ever laughs except for a few chuckles. Despite feeling embarrassed and irritated, he couldn't help the grin that crept up on his face after seeing Law behaving like that.

Kid took this chance and walked towards the laughing Law, his hand shot and pulled Law in. Their lips met in a heated kiss, but before the kiss could proceed further, Law pulled away, still recovering from the lack of oxygen from both the kiss and the laughter. A smile still remained on his lips as he looks at Kid, studying his features. It was then that he felt the feeling of cold metal against his jaw. Kid removed his hands from Law and opened the box. Inside, the ring was placed right in the middle, standing majestically. He took the ring out and slid it onto Law's fingers.

_It fit so goddamn perfectly. _

"Whoever said I'm going to wear that couple ring with you, Eustass-ya?"

With a roll of his eye, Kid leant down again, this time round with the both of them scooting to the middle of the bed. Right before things get heated, Kid murmured softly against Law's lips during their kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day…"

* * *

Author's Note: I realize that I like to end my fic this way hehehe. I don't know, it seems appropriate to me though. Anyway. I hoped you enjoy this fanfic and it made you happier or something! I'll try my best to post one tomorrow too! :D **28 more days to go!**


	2. Valentine's Surprise

Author's Note: Wow, two fanfics in a day! Hahah, I'm sorry if this was later, but I had a hard time writing it. And I didn't exactly plan out this chapter so yea, I hope you will like it and enjoy it as much as I had while writing this! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law or One Piece.

* * *

Law sat up in his bed, the coffee on his window sill was still left untouched and the warmth have long since seeped into the cool air surrounding them. It was a good thing that he wasn't sensitive to cold weather, especially when it is snowing like this. Shifting around to sit comfortably, Law leant against the headboard of his bed. Kid felt the movements of Law and removed his face from the comfortable pillow that he was snuggled into.

"You're going?"

Law shook his head at the question. Maybe he did want to move since he wanted a cup of coffee but the bed was really comfortable, especially with Kid around. The usually cold bed being warmed up by Kid's large body was a nice feeling. He remembered the ring on his finger.

"Eustass-ya, why did you suddenly get me a Valentine's Day present?"

Turning the ring around his finger, Law admired the first Valentine's Day gift he had received. It wasn't gold, obviously, but he liked it either way. After all, gold is just another thing that had no practical use. Law looked at Kid who had once again buried his face into the pillow, his wild, red locks fanned out across the pillow.

"They said Valentine's Day is a special day for couples, so I figured that buy something for you."

Kid's voice was muffled into the pillow but Law managed to catch what he said. Law didn't comment on anything else afterwards, the both of them were just that slacking quietly. Many questions ran through Law's mind upon studying Kid's bare back. As compared to himself, Kid was actually quite pale. Maybe he had worked out in a gym instead of being outside. Come to think of it, Law hadn't visit the gym with Kid before. Making a mental note about it, Law continued staring at Kid's flawless back. He proceeded to think up tattoos that might be suitable for the pale skin.

"Trafalgar, is my back that sexy?"

Kid too sat up from the bed, and faced Law. When he saw the ring on Law's hand, he couldn't help but look at the one on his own hand too and then he would fight the grin from forming at his lips. He scooted to the end of the bed, maybe he should find something to eat since he hadn't ate anything since he woke up.

Law took another glance at the ring that sat perfectly on his finger and without a second of hesitation, he pulled the ring of his finger. The action obviously hadn't gone unnoticed by Kid. Law appeared to be calm and Kid didn't even catch a glimpse of emotion across Law's face. Frowning, he didn't even bother to speak and stood up, planning to just get out of this damn place.

For a moment, Law looked up and surprised at Kid's sudden anger and movements but he immediately understood Kid's misunderstanding towards him. Leaping off his bed, Law jumped onto Kid's back; bring the both of them down to the floor with a thud.

"The fuck!"

"Will you just calm your ass down?"

Kid's curses stopped and removed Law's from his back. With the both of them sitting on the floor facing each other, Kid was glaring at Law. Law was still holding onto the ring in his palm after stopping his laughter.

"Eustass-ya, did you seriously think I would hate and refuse that gift?"

"Who knows what the fuck is going through your mind?"

Law let out a laugh once again at Kid's reaction. Leaving Kid on the floor, he stood up and headed towards the drawer at his desk. From the drawer, he took out a chain and placed the chain through the ring before wearing it around his neck. Witnessing the events unfolding before him, Kid calmed down and pondered about why Law had done that.

"You don't like rings?"

"I'm a surgeon, rings would be a hindrance. Wearing it around my neck is much safer than being on my finger too."

Kid nodded in acknowledgement as he eyed the ring lying against Law's chest. Perhaps he should have guessed that first.

"Earlier, you said that you've forgot about today being Valentine's Day right? So did you or did you not?"

"I did."

Kid's honest reply made Law chuckle once more. Law went to dressed himself properly while Kid still sat on the floor with nothing but his boxers.

"What were you doing before I reached?"

"Reading and coffee, I didn't realize that it was Valentine's Day either."

"Ahh, I shouldn't have rushed here since you've forgotten about it too."

Kid complained with an amused smirk when he saw the frown on Law's face. It was his turn to laugh when Law acted like a child about it. As they were there giving each other playful glares, the doorbell rang loudly through the house.

Pulling a random shirt over his head, Law went down the stairs to get the door. Not bothering to put on his shirt, Kid got his jeans back on and went downstairs to look for Law. When he reached the first floor, he saw a girl outside the door. Witnessing the girl pushed two boxes of chocolates towards Law, Kid's possessive side kicked in. Faking a cough, Kid stood in full view of the girl. Her attention shifted to Kid and back to Law. Right above Law's collarbone where it wasn't hidden by the shirt was a red mark.

The embarrassment on her face told Law that she had figured out their relationship. Kid walked towards Law and his arms wrapped themselves around Law's waist. The change in expression didn't seem visible to Kid at all as Kid gave the girl a threatening that would have killed everyone's advances towards Law. Law simply chuckled at the actions of possessiveness and did nothing else with the arms around him.

To the both of them, it looked like that girl had snapped and turned crazy at the realization. She started giggling really softly and the both of them gave her a weird look. Ceasing her giggles, she raised her head to look at the both of them.

"Last long! I'm sure everyone would be happy to hear this!"

"Everyone?"

Both Kid and Law questioned at the same time, they had absolutely no idea what she was going on about. However Kid was even more confused, that girl must have been someone from Law's workplace, how did she know of him?

"Everyone was hoping for you two to be together! Finally!"

"How did you and those 'everyone' you speak of knows who I am?"

"You came to the hospital before right? Since that day everyone was shipping the two of you!"

Their eyes grew wide at the words that came from the person in front of them. They were both trying hard to comprehend the shocking news that was brought to them.

"We have shippers and fans?"

"Of course! You might not know, maybe you have a whole community shipping you two together! Oh, the two boxes of chocolates are made for two of you! Please, please don't ever break up!"

With one last giant grin and wave, she skipped off. Perhaps it was their imagination, that person was leaving a trail of flowers and sparkles.

* * *

Author's Note: HAHAHAH THE ENDING WAS MY BEST. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT MY DEAR READERS ~ Do leave a review please? Thank you for giving my fic a chance! I hope you've enjoyed it! Have a nice day! ^^


End file.
